


a permanent hug from you

by fizzabelleluna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a dodie/doddleoddle song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzabelleluna/pseuds/fizzabelleluna
Summary: Youalmostregret not bringing your jacket to school, but with a little help from MJ, you find yourself borrowing a sweatshirt from a certain Peter Parker.





	a permanent hug from you

It’s cold.

Scratch that. It’s _freezing_.

You had assumed the inside of the Midtown High cafeteria would be somewhat warm, but apparently every single air conditioner in the room was on high blast. With the weather gradually getting sunnier with the arrival of summer, you hadn’t thought to bring a jacket to school today. You cross your arms in an attempt to keep warm, but the only thing it succeeds in doing is making MJ, who’s sitting across the table, give you a confused look.

“Are you okay?” MJ asks as she puts down her sandwich.

“Not really,” you respond, “I’m super freaking cold, and I don’t have a sweatshirt or anything.”

MJ leans over the lunch table, jokingly patting your shoulder in reassurance. “I’d let you borrow my jacket, but I left mine at home.” You sigh, uncrossing your arms to start eating your lunch.

After a moment of deliberation, she asks, “Is there anyone else that’d be willing to lend you something?” Before you can answer, her face lights up with an idea. MJ swivels to the left and looks further down the table, causing you to look over as well.

“What are you doing?!” you whisper, panicking at the sight of her waving over Peter Parker of all people, bright-eyed and a bit bemused.

It was no secret to MJ that you had harbored a tiny crush on Peter ever since you first met him, which was when you paired up together for an English project during freshman year. You had known he was one of the smartest kids in the school, somehow managing to juggle marching band, academic decathlon, _and_ robotics club, but you were quick to find out about how friendly he really was. After that project, you started hanging out with him as often as you could - a difficult task when you’re involved with extracurriculars and Peter is busy with his Stark internship.

And, although you had entertained the thought of Peter liking you back, you’re convinced that your crush on him is unrequited.

“Y/N, it’s fine, just chill for a sec,” MJ says under her breath, turning back to talk to Peter just as he arrives.

“Uh, hey, MJ, Y/N,” Peter greets the two of you, and you give a tiny wave back. “What’s going on?” Your brain jumps wildly between “ _oh god my crush of a year-and-a-half is here”_ and “ _what the hell is MJ planning now?"_. Lost between these thoughts, you almost miss what MJ says next.

“So, poor Y/N here is freezing her ass off, and neither of us have a jacket,” MJ begins as you start to piece together her plan, “And we was wondering if you have anything she could wear for the day so she doesn’t die of hypothermia or something?”

“I’m not gonna get hypothermia from sitting in the cafeteria for half an hour,” you say to MJ. She ignores it, but Peter smiles a tiny bit wider. You glance away from the two of them, mind racing once more. _Peter probably thinks you’re such a weirdo, why didn’t you just ask someone else-_

Without missing a beat, he says, “Yeah, yeah, of course! Lemme give you this, I wouldn’t want you dying on me.” He takes off his Midtown High sweatshirt and hands it over to you, but you hesitate in reaching over to grab it.

“Are you sure? You might need this during the rest of the day, and I don’t know when I’d be able to get it back to you,” you ramble on nervously, “It’s fine, I’m not even that cold.”

“Y/N, I really don’t mind if you wear it,” Peter says, and that’s all it takes for you to relent. Whether it’s the slightly hopeful look he has on his face or the seemingly constant shy smile he wears, you can’t help but take the sweatshirt from his hands. You pull it over your head, the sleeves slightly reaching past your hands, and instantly feel cozier.

“Thank you so much,” you tell Peter, who replies with a (wonderstruck, as MJ would later describe,) “No problem.”

Pointing back behind him, he says, “I should probably be heading back to Ned, I kinda cut him off in the middle of our conversation.”

“See you around, Peter,” MJ says, smirking at you as soon as he turns back around. You roll your eyes, laughing with her anyway.

“Thank you so much, that was...amazing,” you breathe out. You’re practically glowing at fact that you were wearing Peter’s sweatshirt and that _holy crap this may be the best day of your life_.

“Jeez, I can practically see the stars in your eyes,” MJ says, deadpan.

You laugh and push over a packet of Oreos. “Here, my gift of thanks to you for that extraordinary act.”

“Oh, hell yeah!”

* * *

Peter had no idea what to expect when MJ had called him over to her end of the table during lunch - and when he saw Y/N sitting with her, his anxiousness seemed to multiply tenfold.

After a moment of surprise at hearing MJ ask him for his sweatshirt for Y/N to wear, Peter became entirely willing to give it to you. As much as he tried to ignore it, Peter had finally realized his crush on you after a slew of not-so-subtle hints from Ned and MJ. His feelings bloomed slowly, and they accumulated until he found himself constantly thinking about your beautiful smile and your terrible jokes and your genuine kindness. With all of these feelings surrounding you, it was inevitable that he would want to do anything and everything to help you.

And once you had pulled on his sweatshirt, all he could think about was how _utterly adorable_ you looked it in. He had to force himself to look away from you when walking back over to Ned, and even then, he kept glancing over at you for the rest of the day. In AP physics, the only class he had with you after lunch, it was nearly impossible for him to focus on whatever Ms. Reid was lecturing on when his brain kept thinking of _you you you_.

As he sits in each class, Peter can’t help but try to think of ways that he could let you keep his sweatshirt and possibly, maybe let you know about his crush on you. Instead of writing up notes about the Cold War during APUSH, he ponders the best way to tell you.

The school day eventually does end, and Peter is walking towards the train station when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see you standing there, looking slightly winded.

“Hey, Peter! I just wanted to give this back to you before I forgot,” you smile and offer his sweatshirt, neatly folded up. “Thanks again for letting me wear it, that was really sweet of you.”

Peter grins back at you, “It was no problem, honestly.” Before he can even think about taking his sweatshirt, he makes a split-second decision.

“Um, I really think you should keep it, though, ‘cause you look really cute in it,” Peter says, looking downwards, and silently curses himself for stumbling over his words. He pushes through his nervousness to glance back up at you to see your reaction.

To his surprise, you look almost...pleased? Your face is flushed, and you look like you’re about to say something before your phone emits a small _bzzz_.

“Sorry, I’m kinda missing band practice right now and my friend is bugging me about it, and-” you stop abruptly and, before Peter can register it, you’re leaning forward to hug him.

“I probably need to go, but thank you,” you whisper, and Peter can hardly believe this is happening, let alone respond. Before he’s able to, you pull back and and start running back towards the main building.

As he walks to the train station with a huge smile on his face, Peter could hardly care how much of a lovestruck dork he looks like.

* * *

  _hey Peter, I was wondering if you’d wanna-_

Delete.

_hi! I wanted to ask you someth-_

Delete.

_hey, I just wanted to know if yo-_

Delete.

You groan, flopping back on your bed unceremoniously. You’ve been trying all evening to text Peter to ask if he wanted to hang out sometime, but each message you wrote out felt wrong. Each time you’ve tried to work on homework, though, another potential text would pop up in your mind and you would go to write it out.

Turning on your side, you find yourself facing a blue sweatshirt and inadvertently smile. The memories of your interaction with Peter after school resurface in your mind, chasing away the million _what if’s_ about whether he actually liked you or not. You finally settle on promising yourself that you’d tell him about your crush on him by the end of the day tomorrow.

At school the next day, time seems to pass at an almost tortuously slow pace. As much as you try to pay attention in every class, your thoughts drift back to how you actually plan on confessing to Peter. You imagine what it would be like if he told you he actually liked you back, but a inkling of doubt always arises in every single one of your daydream scenarios.

Eventually, you do meet up with Peter. Or, rather, he meets up with you.

You’re standing by your locker to grab your lunch when tap on your shoulder makes you jump. Ready to go to lunch with MJ, you’re met with surprise when you turn around to face Peter.

“Agh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything,” Peter rubs the back of his neck, averting his eyes from you, “Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?”

Despite how nervous those words make you, you put on a brave face and nod, “Yeah, of course!”

“Maybe we could go outside and eat our lunches there?”

“Sure, I’m cool with that.”

As the two of you walk towards the school’s exit, you talk with Peter about your day so far and try not to get your hopes up about what he wants to tell you. Once outside, you and Peter find one of the lunch tables and sit down. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he turns to face you.

“It kinda took me a while to realize but-” Peter starts speaking, but stops to take a shaky breath. You give a small nod, silently urging him to finish his sentence. At your encouragement, Peter begins again.

“Y/N, I have a gigantic crush on you. Even though it took a long time to figure it out, I always think about what it’d be like to be with you, and it’s been getting harder to not tell you about it. And when you wore my sweatshirt yesterday, you were so pretty it was kinda impossible to focus on anything else. So, um, yeah.” 

* * *

 Peter is scared.

Scratch that, he’s borderline _terrified_.

He’d be perfectly content to keep looking down at his food, but he knows you’re still sitting across him and that you hold all the cards now.

He couldn’t be more surprised when you tentatively rest your hand on his and scoot closer - that is, until you start speaking.

“I have such a huge, huge ass crush on you,” you laugh, more out of nervousness than anything else, “I have basically since I first met you, and I didn’t think you would ever like me back. You’re such an amazing person and, I guess - I’m just really happy you do.”

Peter looks at the you and smiles wide, hardly able to contain his exhilaration at hearing your own confession. He finds himself leaning forward, stopping to ask-

“Can I kiss you?”

After you nod, he slowly closes the gap between you and him, his lips gently brushing against yours.

As you move your hand to his cheek, Peter falls even more into the kiss, holding onto your waist to steady himself. Every bit of movement feels heightened, even more than with his spidey senses, and all the places you touch him seem to burn.

The two of you pull apart (too soon, in Peter’s opinion), equally giddy and breathless. Peter stares wide-eyed at you, trying to memorize everything in this one moment; everything from your flushed face to the warm sun overhead to the electric feeling of you kissing him.

“Whoa, that was…” Peter trails off, mind still trying to process what had happened in the past few minutes.

“Spectacular? Incredible? The best kiss you ever had?” you tease, “‘Cause that’s what is was for me.”

“More like the only kiss I’ve ever had,” he says before he can stop himself, “But yeah, all of those other things, too.”

You try not to, but start giggling. “You’re so adorable, I swear it’s gonna kill me one day.”

“Come on, Y/N. I’m not adorable, I’m handsome,” he blushes even brighter, rubbing the back of his neck. You end up laughing again and rest your head on his shoulder.

Glancing back down at you, Peter’s smile turns soft. “Does this mean I get the honor of being your boyfriend?”

“Only if I get the honor of being your girlfriend,” you say. He grins at your response, moving his hand to intertwine with yours.

_“I am so lucky.”_

* * *

 “Hey, now that we’re actually dating, I’m totally stealing more of your clothes.”

“Only if you let me steal some of yours.”

You turn to give Peter a quick kiss, smiling into it.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i haven't written in a long ass time, but peter is too cute not to write for. 
> 
> i'll be writing more often now that it's summer, and i'm def planning on writing for characters other than my boy peter. you can also send me requests for other fics on my tumblr (@fizzabelleluna).
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading, i appreciate it a ton! :D


End file.
